Determination (September 6, 2018)
Optimis was seen walking and preparing to get out and take off with a stern face. But before he could leave, Cheetor popped up on the Navi-Holo console desk and spoke out his thoughts on the situation. "Gotta tell yeah, Big Bot?" Cheetor tried to speak to the serially focus Optimis just passing him. "Hehn? Doesn't sound like a swift move? Splitting up?" Cheetor tried to explain out his clear point in what the Maximals have to do now which made Optimis stop to hear this. "Cheetor's got a point, Optimis?" K-9 spoke in agreeing with Cheetor on this assurance of reasoning. "This won't be an easy thing to handle in unfamiliar territory?" Wolfang states out with a serious face in knowing they have to go to an unknown area they never been to. "Especially since we got a major problem on using the TransWarp Gate?" Armordillo spoke out in reporting a situation problem of using their TransWarp Gate to get them all directly where the pod is located. "They are right Optimis, we heard on the news and check the scanners, there's a big storm happening in the area." Aelita spoke in concerns for her friends in what they've recently heard about the weather in the Arctic area up north. "That it's weather patterns of zero degrees below effect a one way portal, it would make it impossible to get anyone closer to the pod's location to be still a few miles off for both ends?" Aelita explained that from the low temperatures, both Maximal and Predacon can try to go as far through as they want, but the rest of the way will have to be on foot or air. Optimis felt like he had to agree on all those accounts, but there was no alternative. "We've got no choice!" He turned around to address his friends in feeling overly concern at this point to even clasp his right hand into a fist. "We're talking about 100 clicks over rough territory." He stated out the distance between where they are and where the fallen pod has landed. "Megatron is sure to launch his own fliers!" Optimis knowns that Megatron has more fliers on his side then the Maximals do, so the odds are against the Maximals. "I have to get there first!" He stated out loudly with a very strict and serious expression that he has to go while there's time. Truth was to the others that heard Optimis' resolved reasoning, was he didn't want to risk losing his comrades to the Predacons, especially those that aren't even on the planet and that once they land will be easy to find, but more difficult to reach said Stasis Pods. Just as Optimis was turning around to head out, he suddenly comes to a stop face to face with…Dinobot. "I am not normally an advocate of caution, Optimis Primal? But…?" Dinobot spoke in speaking something off his mind, something urgently important. "In this case?….I must register my concern?" Dinobot spoke in feeling that there is something amiss here that he feels very awkward. "Megatron….Does not always behave as one might…gauuuagh, expect?" Dinobot explained out while Optimis listened from stating that the enemy does not always do what everyone think's he'll do. "He'll want to reach the pod first?" Optimis rolled his eyes back a bit to exclaim this argument towards Dinobot. "Same as us." He glared at Dinobot for being a bit impatient about what the Ex-Pred is going on. "Right now, it's a race! Pure and simple!" With that said, Dinobot lowered his eyes gaze in seeing how much Optimis is not behaving with a calm head. "Optimis Primal - MAXIMIZE!" Optimus spoke out his command code with determination in what he's doing. Optimis soon transformed into his Robot Mode, as he was preparing to head out by the bottom door hatch. Category:Story